A Mom That Will Last Forever
by Nerdy Sweetie Peachy
Summary: Kyouya remembers his mother.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Hosts Club. They're the copyright of Bisco Hatori. I claim no ownership over the characters. I do own Kasumi who is an original character made for this world.

Since birth, I was expected to be that of perfection, a young bundle of so-called joy that would follow my father's example and become the person he wished me to be. To follow expectations lain out before I was able to speak or move on my own. A life filled without chances to experience a life that normal children…those of commoner upbringing had the chance to experience.

I was an Ootori and expected to perform as if I was a windup toy meant for the amusement of others. To be an Ootori you were to be perfect in every way possible, be it academically or physically. I did not fall into those categories for many years.

There was one person who didn't expect me to behave like an Ootori, she was the one person whom I trusted since birth.

My mother Kasumi Ootori.

At the age of three, I remember my mother taking my hand and leading me outside to the gardens, freshly cut green grass, blooming flowers and the beauty of nature that surrounded the once baron land that spoke of the prison that I called my home.

With gentle hands I helped mother care for the tree she planted in honor of my birth, the tree she often a time told me that I would grow strong and healthy just as the tree would one day. I remember her exact words of hope and plans for the future she held for me was different from the one father had forced upon me.

Those were happier times, mother was a carefree woman who laughed freely and found joy in the simple things in life. Despite the moments when she would be too weak to tend to her garden, she'd sit by the window in her chair and work on a small craft project of knit everyone a sweater or scarf for the winter months.

I was her Kyouya-mine, the child that she deemed to be a miracle. A child that she cared for and often did everything in her power to ensure that she was there for any moment in my life, She was there for me when I entered Preschool and was there when I came home every day with what I've learned that day.

She was the one who had made my costume for my first play in Kindergarten and she was always in the front row with a camera recording every moment of my life. I cannot seem to remember a moment when mother wasn't around.

The day I lost mother….

I remember that she had looked so peaceful when she left this life, she had the same smile on her face and wore the same white kimono that father had given to her on their fourth wedding anniversary.

My elder brother Akito blamed me for mother's death; I only knew that had I not been born mother would have lived a longer life. I know that Fuyumi-nee and Yuuichi-nii often told me that I had nothing to do with mother's death but I cannot help but wonder what could've been had she lived longer.

It wasn't the same, no matter how Fuyumi-nee would try but she just wasn't mother. I pushed her away for many years and pretended that I did not need a mother to care for me. Even as I grew up I slowly began noticing that everyone needed their mother.

It wasn't evident until I entered middle school…during the mother and son ball that my school held. I saw many of my classmates dancing with their mothers. I felt envious of them and often prayed and hoped that the dance would end soon so I could leave and grieve in peace….that is until a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"We're the only ones without moms,"

I nod and merely want nothing more to ignore him but for the sake of what I as told to do I had to agree with him.

"Tamaki, you're right," I say and take in a deep breath, I walk out to the balcony and look up at the stars, I can tell that my mother's probably looking down at me and shedding tears of sadness to see me suffer so much.

"Kyouya-mine,"

I slowly turn around and see a glowing spirit appear behind me, I remove my glasses and try to clean them. I was hallucinating or I may have fallen into a comatose state that made me see my mother. It was impossible, mother wasn't here.

"Kyouya-mine, I'm sorry…" she walks closer and pulls me into her arms. Her gentle hands ran through my hair as I closed my eyes relaxing in her embrace. "You've suffered so much…my darling boy."

I look up at her and see tears rolling down her cheeks as she whispers that she's sorry for leaving me behind.

"Mother…" I say shaking my head. "I'm not suffering because you went to paradise, I am happy you're not in pain anymore."

"Kyouya-mine, I have watched you grow…" mother says gently. "I know that you're going to become a great man one day but…I feel terrible I am not here when you need me."

"Mother…"

Shaking her head she lets me go and smiles gently whispering the words she had not had the chance to say to me. "Kyouya-mine, even if I am not here, I will always be here to watch and protect you."

At those words, she disappeared in the same bright light that brought her. I am alone again and begin choking back the sob that had threatened to escape me when I stood in the ballroom watching everyone else with their mothers.

Years later I am walking through the cemetery, in one hand I am holding a bouquet of fresh cut daisies which were mother's favorite flower and in the other hand I am holding the small hand of my child. I gently place the flowers upon the grave.

"Daddy…is this where your mommy is?" my daughter asks me as her grey eyes look up at me with curiosity.

"Yes, it is,"

I hear rustling and watch as my daughter places a necklace she had made in school on the gravestone. I try to hold back the tears. I look up and see the sun peeking through the clouds as the sun shines down upon mother's gravestone as if she's telling me that she's proud of the person I've become.

My daughter Seira Kasumi…whom I named after my mother smiles as she looks up at the sunny sky. "Daddy, I think grandma liked the presents we brought her."

"Yes I think so too," I take my daughter's hand and leave the cemetery and as I look back I could have sworn I saw mother standing behind us in her kimono waving goodbye to us for the final time whispering these words.

"We'll meet again one day Kyouya-mine…for now take care."

Fin

 **Author Notes:** A Little Kyouya story I threw together a long time ago because I really thought it'd be a great way to show his feelings about losing his mother and the anger, pain, and grief of losing her.


End file.
